Taking Over Me
by Feny de Weasley
Summary: una pequeña creacion para compensar mientras k no suba el capitulo, creado por un reto en un foro....ojala les guste


Ya habían pasado algunos años de la batalla final, Harry había vencido finalmente, los mortifagos en su mayoría habían sido apresados, aunque no faltaba el que intentara seguir con la idea del ex Lord de la Oscuridad.

Todos habían seguido adelante con sus vidas, tenían empleos seguros y la mayoría ya tenia familia.

**Taking Over me**

Ella caminaba por las calles de Londres en dirección a San Mungo, ya eran tres años desde que trabajaba en ese hospital, cinco desde que Harry había derrotado a Lord Voldemort y siete desde que no lo veía. Ella cursaba quinto cuando lo vio por última vez, luego de la batalla que causo la muerte de Dumbledore, pero aún recordaba su piel pálida y sus ojos grises penetrantes.

**You don't remember me**

**but I remember you**

Él estaba sentado frente a una gran ventana viendo la noche sobre la ciudad. La gran Batalla trajo muchos cambios y ahora él trabajaba codo a codo con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley en el departamento de aurores. Lo tenía todo….pero….porque sentía que algo estaba mal?

- Malfoy- dijeron desde la puerta

- Que quieres ahora Potter?

- Actividad mortifaga cerca al centro de Londres- dijo- tenemos que ir a revisar

- Vamos- se levantaron y salieron

**I lie awake and try so hard **

**not to think of you**

El día había sido rutinario, accidentes, heridas menores. Ha eso se había resumido su vida profesional porque ella era Sanadora. Curaba la vida de miles de personas al día pero… no podía curar la suya

- Ahhh voy de mal en peor-dijo en un suspiro la pelirroja.

- Ginny?-dijo una pelirroja de ojos dorados apareció en la sala de medicina.- estas bien?

- Si Feny estoy perfectamente-dijo Ginny con una falsa sonrisa

- A otro perro con ese hueso-dijo Feny pasándole una taza con un capuchino a Ginny.

- Gracias-dijo Ginny tomando el café.

- Emergencia!!...-gritaron unos enfermeros llegando a la sala de medicina- hubo una emboscada de mortifagos en el centro de Londres hay varios aurores heridos - Ginny sintió como si una puñalada atravesara su pecho…aurores…el podría estar herido.

**But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...**

Una emboscada, eso había sido una simple y burda emboscada y ellos cayeron como moscas. Potter estaba herido igual que Weasley y él no estaba mucho mejor, parecía tener un brazo dislocado y una que otra costilla rota

- Paciente con un brazo dislocado, costilla rota y una gran belleza…ese bombón esta detrás de la puerta numero uno-dijo Feny moviendo la lista de heridos en la emboscada graciosamente.

- Ya cállate-dijo Ginny- molestaras al paciente…

- Si claro –dijo Feny revisando de nuevo la lista abriendo los ojos sorprendida.- Ginny tu hermano esta herido.

- Ve a curar a tu príncipe azul …te necesita amiga-bromeo Ginny tomando la ficha del diagnostico del paciente que estaba en aquella habitación. A Feny ya había desaparecido.- que rápida.

**  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you **

**I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me**

_Estaban en el pabellón, nada la preparaba para lo que enfrentaría, la visión era horrible, varios huesos dislocados y algunos fuera de su lugar, la sangre comenzaba a manchar la blanca sabana de la camilla_

_- Sanador no podemos saturar la herida mágicamente- anuncio una sanadora rubia._

_- Que?..._

_- Su magia se ha bloqueado..no acepta ningún hechizo- anuncio la rubia. Ginny vio horrorizada como los signos vitales de "el" descendían peligrosamente._

_- Lo perdemos doctor…_

_- No, no podemos perderlo-dijo Ginny tomando su varita y con hechizo que nadie supo cual dejo los huesos dislocados en su lugar…la pelirroja tomo una venda y vendo fuertemente el lugar en donde de dislocaron los huesos para mantenerlos en su lugar mientras los doctores y demás sanadores hacían lo posible por poner en su lugar la costilla que casi perfora un pulmón del rubio._

**  
Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?**

**You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand**

Miraba incrédulo a la chica pelirroja, luego de tanto tiempo sin verla la tenía de nuevo frente a si

- Ahh hola Weasley tanto tiempo no?

- Ya te das cuenta de que pasa el tiempo Malfoy?..tu espejo se rompió?

- En realidad lo cambie por uno mejor… tu sabes tener el dinero suficiente para comprar de todo…

- Me alegra que hayas descubierto como se compra algo hurón pero tengo muchas cosas mas importantes que hacer…

- Con que sanadora no?-dijo Draco mirando a Ginny fijamente.

- Y tu un auror…..que caminos mas separados no?

- No tanto.

- Si te hieren por tu falta de concentración en el campo de batalla Malfoy… no me busques.- dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa.

- Y cuando estés en peligro tu tampoco-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Ok

- Ok- Ambos chicos se fueron por su camino con una sonrisa…

I knew you loved me then

_Era imposible estaba inconsciente frente a sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada, la impotencia de tenerlo tan cerca y no saber si reaccionaria la estaba matando_

_- Por que no te vas a descansar Ginny?-dijo Feny entrando a la habitación en donde estaba Draco…_

_- No gracias estoy bien ve tu a descansar yo me quedare aquí un poco mas_

_- No tu vendrás conmigo Ginny- la pelirroja suspiro- has pasado dos días sin separarte de el..no va a despertar de un día para otro..la recuperación muggle es lenta, déjalo descansar._

_- No me iré..por que no vas a cuidar a mi hermano yo me quedare con Draco-dijo Ginny, Feny salio de la habitación desganada.- Todo estara bien- dijo acariciando el pelo del rubio- todo estará bien _

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

El tiempo pasaba en el hospital y durante sus horas de sueño y sin saber porque escuchaba la voz de la pelirroja diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pareciera que se estaba volviendo loco

- _Todo va a estar bien…no te preocupes yo estoy aquí…no te dejare solo._- eso era imposible de verdad estaba volviéndose loco, paso poco tiempo en esa sala, sus amigos vinieron a verlo, trayéndole las noticias de fuera de esas cuatro paredes, mientras cada día le gustaba más la pelirroja sin saber la razón exacta de esa extraña atracción

**  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside  
that are just like you are taking over**

_Era demasiado tiempo inconsciente, eso no era sano para nadie, sus heridas se estaban recuperando bien, pero mientras el no despertara no se podría hacer nada_

_- Hola gin-dijo un pelinegro de ojos verdes entrando a la habitación de cuidados intensivos._

_- Hola hermanita del alma-dijo ron abrasando a la pelirroja._

_- Hola – apenas respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Draco._

_- Y eso es todo yo esperaba un abrazo-dijo una chica de cabellos cortos negro azulados y ojos celestes entro en la habitación dando un puchero._

_- Maryn- dijo Ginny abrazando a la chica._

_- He venido a ver al rey de las serpientes-dijo la peliazul_

_- Que seria de nosotros sin haber recibido los regaños de Draco- dijo Blaize abrasando a la peliazul por la espalda._

_- De seguro ahora estaría durmiendo TT-dijo la peliazul. Todos sudaron gotita._

_- Bueno Ginny ahora que estamos todos reunidos por que no salimos a tomar un café yo invito.-dijo Harry. La pelirroja se negó._

_- No gracias yo me quedare aquí –dijo Ginny acariciando los cabellos del rubio.- me necesita aquí- todos salieron de la habitación menos la otra pelirroja_

_- Tranquilo Draco yo estoy aquí te recuperaras ya lo veras…_

_- Ginny…has estado aquí mas de 3 días …_

_- El despertara Feny estoy segura…_

_- Deberías salir un rato el no quiere que tu estés aquí como una esclava cuidándolo…_

_- Yo me quedare aquí Feny_

_- Cuando el despierte dile que te deberá mas de lo que todo el dinero que posea puede pagar.- diciendo esto la pelirroja de ojos dorados se fue…_

**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me**

Una semana paso, hasta que el joven abrió sus ojos de nuevo, de manera dificultosa cuando la luz le dio de lleno en los ojos, haciendo que los cerrara con fuerza

- Donde estoy.- pregunto el rubio recibiendo como única respuesta un fuerte abrazo…rojo..la chica que lo abrazaba era…

- Draco!! Estas bien!!...no sabes lo mucho que yo…- Ginny se separo del rubio sorprendida…- que bueno que despertaste Malfoy

- Weasley?...has estado cuidando de mi todo este tiempo?- hablaba con dificultad- Cuanto llevo inconsciente?

- Solo fue una semana no fue para tanto.-dijo Ginny

- Si claro las pelirrojas todo-dijo con dolor el rubio…su cuerpo le dolía a horrores.

- Si es lo que hay- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Feny, Maryn y Blaize entraron al escuchar el grito de Ginny

- Viejo que bueno que has despertado.-dijo Blaize.

- He estado en peores situaciones.-dijo el rubio.

- Si como al que te voy a dar cuando te recuperes- dijo Maryn- me has hecho llorar por una semana, desgraciado.

- Pero si tu siempre lloras-dijo Feny

- No molesten TT

- Bueno será mejor que dejen al rubio descansar…Ginny vienes con nosotros?- dijo Feny

- No me quedare aquí- mientras el rubio sonreía imperceptiblemente por la idea de estar con ella

**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me**


End file.
